Visitor
by SoBlonde
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes to see Shawn.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or any of its characters. Come to think of it, I don't even own this computer. Heck, legally, I don't even own myself...This was depressing.  
  
"Its not that I don't appreciate the artistic statement you're making, but could you please vacate your laundry from our restroom?" Jack requests as he enters the living room.  
  
Shawn turns and gives his brother a confused look.  
  
Jack rephrases, "Get your dirty clothes out of the bathroom, you pig."  
  
"Ah," Shawn nods.  
  
"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to," Jack teases.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Shawn half-heartedly replies as he gazes at the front page of the New York Times, "Hey, listen, could you get the mail today? I'm working late."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jack responds, slightly disappointed that his joke didn't go over well.  
  
Shawn grabs his keys and heads out the door.  
  
Jack pours himself a bowl of cereal and turns on the TV. He has a hour before he has to head off to the corporate world, and he is determined not to waste it doing something productive. He sits down on the couch, puts his feet up, and lets out a comfortable sigh.  
  
"Knock! Knock! Knock!"  
  
"Of course," Jack hoists himself off of the couch and opens the door.  
  
Before he has a chance to say anything, a dark haired woman with bright blue eyes announces, "Hello...um...I'm.... I'm Elaine McGinty Hunter. I'm Shawn's mother. Is he here?"  
  
A/N: I know this was a really short chapter. This is my first fanfiction, and I just want to see how everyone thinks of my writing style. Please R/R! 


	2. Waiting For ShawnO

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or any of its characters. I did, however, create Elaine McGinty Hunter's personality, so any flaws in that are not the fault of Boy Meets World's writing staff, but are my own to cherish.  
  
A/N: If you do not recognize the title, it is based on a play called "Waiting for Godot," by Samuel Beckett, which is about two men waiting for someone named Godot, who ends up never coming.  
  
"Y-you're who?!" Jack stammers at the woman standing in his doorway.  
  
Elaine smiles, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Sure," Jack replies as he comes out of his dazed state. He stands to one side and points to the couch, "Make yourself at home."  
  
Jack watches as the woman sits on a cushion. He then continues to stare at her, unsure of what to do next. Growing up, he had always had someone paid to tend to the guest's needs. He thinks for a moment, "Would you like...something to drink?"  
  
"Water would be great," Elaine answers.  
  
A prideful smile shows on Jack's face as he fills a glass. 'Maybe hosting isn't as difficult as I feared,' Jack thinks to himself.  
  
When the glass is full, he brings it to his guest, "Here you go, strait from the Hudson."  
  
Elaine laughs, but quickly checks the clarity of her beverage. Deciding it's to her satisfaction, he slowly sips the cool liquid.  
  
Jack, feeling like he's on a hosting role, asks, "So, would you like anything else?"  
  
Elaine shakes her head, then cautiously asks, "Umm, about Shawn. Are you...him?"  
  
"Me? No! No, I'm his brother. Well, half-brother... Oh, I guess you'd know that."  
  
"Know what?" Elaine asks, confused.  
  
"That Shawn and I aren't full brothers, because you're his mom and not mine. Want a refill on that water?" Jack nervously stammers out.  
  
"Actually, could I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure, its right over there," Jack indicates the direction with his hand.  
  
Elaine thanks him and enters the room.  
  
Jack finds this to be the perfect time to try his brother's cell phone. Flipping through his phone book, he finds the number and calls it. After a few moments, a ringing sound comes from the front door. Jack spins around, only to see Shawn's cell phone on a table next to the door. Jack sighs and hangs up.  
  
Elaine walks out of the bathroom, "Not to sound rude or anything, but you know that there are clothes on the floor in there, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, those are your son's, and that may be the closest you get to him in a while. He left his cell phone here, and I don't know how else to reach him."  
  
"Oh," Elaine sighs as she sits back down on the couch.  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Hi Jack, how are you doing?" Topanga greets as she heads over to fumble through the kitchen drawers, completely oblivious to Jack's company.  
  
"Topanga, you should meet-"  
  
"I know Shawn's not here or anything, but Cory meant to borrow something from him. A...A...An extension cord! You know, a long wire."  
  
"Topanga-"  
  
"Cory was supposed to get it himself, but you know him. He forgot. So, who has to fix it for him? Me!"  
  
"Top-"  
  
"You know, I should probably just make him have to take time out of his lunch to come get it. No. No, that would be wrong. AHA! Found it!" Topanga pulls the cord out of its crowded container and turns for the door, "Jack! Why didn't you tell me you had a guest?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hi," Topanga shakes Elaine's hand, "I Topanga Matthews. I'm a...friend of the family."  
  
"I'm Elaine McGinty Hunter. I'm Shawn's mother," Elaine announces, figuring that the more people she tells, the more chance she'll have to see her son.  
  
"Really?! Do you have any proof to back up that statement?"  
  
An awkward silence fills the room as all stares at Topanga.  
  
"Topanga's going to be a lawyer," Jack breaks the silence.  
  
"Oh," Elaine smiles.  
  
"Sorry, I've got a bit of a one track mind," Topanga apologizes, embarrassed, "Wait, does Shawn know?"  
  
Jack shakes his head.  
  
"Well, did you call him?"  
  
Jack points to the small table by the door. Topanga looks over, and upon seeing Shawn's cell phone, responds, "Oh. Well, did you try his work number?"  
  
"I don't know his work number."  
  
"You don't know your own brother's work number?"  
  
"Hey, it just changed."  
  
"Excuse me," Elaine interrupts the argument, "but could we go to his work?"  
  
Jack looks towards Topanga for an answer, who rolls her eyes, "They don't allow visitors." She then directs her attention towards Jack, "Do you even know where he works?"  
  
Jack chooses not to answer, "So, about that whole proof thing...Do you have any?"  
  
It takes a minute for Elaine to realize to realize what he means, "Oh, about me being his mom? Umm...Well, his father is Chet Hunter, his full name is Shawn Patrick Hunter, he was born in Ohio with dark hair and blue eyes...Oh, and he has the cutest birthmark right on his-"  
  
"Good enough for me!" Topanga stops her. "I've got to get this extension cord to Cory," she waves the wire in the air as she shuts the door behind herself.  
  
Jack laughs, "Well, I've never seen the birthmark, so I'll have to leave the judging up to Shawn. Anyways, I've got to call my work and tell them I'm sick now. Need anything beforehand?"  
  
"I think I'll manage."  
  
Jack calls his work, and a few minutes later, he's officially ill. He turns to his guest, "So, you want something to eat? Maybe some entertainment?" He turns on the TV to see a shampoo commercial shining back. Jack laughs again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see that guy washing his hair? That's our friend, Eric."  
  
"He does television ads?"  
  
"Yeah, he was discovered for his hair. He just moved to California to fulfill one of his lifelong dreams: infomercials."  
  
The door bursts open again. "Don't you ever lock this thing?" Shawn asks as he walks into his apartment. 


	3. Meet and Greet

Author's Note: I was beginning to think I'd never update…I apologize to all of those who were in the same boat. I lost confidence in my writing ability, but even though I don't find this a literary masterpiece in any way, I figure I owe it to readers to continue the story until my mojo returns.

Disclaimer: As an update, I do now own this computer. Step one is completed. Now, to gain the ownership of all the rights to Boy Meets World…this could take a while. Oh, and I created Charlotte, which was no small feat, considering it took me four minutes just to settle on the name. Don't ask how long it took for the age. This is why I don't write so often. I made this disclaimer entirely too long, which is only being worsened by the mentioning of the fact.

"Shawn, you're home!" Jack exclaims, surprised at the arrival.

Shawn quickly nods as he heads strait for the kitchen, "Yeah, the CEO declared today a 'Job-Well-Done' Holiday this morning, which is a fancy way of saying that the company is involved in another IRS issue and we all have to stay out of the building while federal agents investigate." After glancing over the counters, Shawn starts digging through the recently trifled-though drawers, "They supposedly left the message on my cell phone, but I can't find it…Have you seen it?"

Jack doesn't reply, hoping his silence will draw Shawn's attention toward himself, and inadvertently, toward Elaine.

Elaine turns toward Jack and noiselessly mouths, "Is that him?"

Jack nods, and smiles at her immediate excitement.

Shawn, as predicted, turns his head in Jack's direction, intending to repeat his question, when the stranger comes into view, "Oh! I didn't know anyone else was here."

Jack stands and walks over to his half-brother, "Shawn, this is Elaine, Elaine McGinty Hunter."

"Hunter?" Shawn breath catches at the name.

"Yes," Jack continues slowly, "She says she's your mother."

"M-my m…What?"

Elaine stands, but does not dare step closer, "I'm your mother, Shawn."

Jack, worried and half-expecting his brother to bolt, puts his hand on Shawn's shoulder, and guides him to the couch. When the backs of his knees hit cushions, Shawn limply plops into a sitting position, barely aware of his current surroundings as his mind races.

Elaine returns to her seat, now next to her son. She watches Shawn for a moment, not sure what to do next.

A few blinks brings Shawn back to reality, "My mother left me years ago. How can…I even believe you?"

"I don't know. Just give me a chance." For no reason that Elaine can think of, a tear slides down her cheek.

Shawn, realizing that his lack of anything valuable makes for very little reason to lie about this sort of thing, nods, "Okay."

Jack's eyes widen in surprise. He had thought that his brother would resort to one of his two usual actions: running or blowing up.

Elaine smiles, "Good."

"So, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. It took me three detectives, twenty-six phone books, and seven years, but it was all worth it," Elaine almost hugs her son, but restrains.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work."

"I had to find my son. Giving you up was the…worst decision of my life," the tears that fall this time make sense, "I'm so sorry!"

Shawn is unaware of how to deal with the suddenly-crying woman in front of him, and looks to Jack for help.

Jack shrugs, equally helpless when it comes to women.

Shawn puts a hand on Elaine's shoulder, "Umm…It's alright…"

Elaine wipes her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry! Here I am, just having met you, and I'm already in tears, and you probably still have questions. Go ahead; ask away."

"Are you sure we want to risk it again?"

Elaine laughs, "You have a sense of humor. Good. That doesn't run on this side of the family."

"What does?" Shawn attempts as his second question.

Elaine thinks for a minute, then replies sadly, "Beer."

"Ah, check."

Elaine gasps, "You're an alcoholic?"

"Not anymore," Shawn tries not to disappoint the woman as any son would his mother, "Its just, I was when I was…Eh, let's skip that issue. What else runs in your family? Any diseases I can look forward to?" Shawn tries to re-apply that humor Elaine had been so fond of.

"No, you come from pretty healthy stock. No matter how much we may hope certain family members will die, they just keep on kickin'. I did have a great-uncle who thought he was Luke, though."

"Skywalker?"

"No, the one from the Bible."

"Of all the biblical characters, that is an interesting one to choose. Its shows creativity."

"Funny, his doctors just settled on insanity."

Jack laughs from in the kitchen, startling Shawn, who had forgotten he was there.

"Jack, don't you have work?"

Jack fakes a cough into his hand.

Elaine's eyes widen, "Oh, you boys must have things to do today. I'm sorry to take up so much of your time-"

"No! No," Shawn reassures, "Up until fifteen minutes ago, my schedule comprised of work. Besides, what could be more important than this?"

"Okay, how about lunch? The three of us?" Elaine makes sure not to leave Jack out.

"Sure," the brothers chime in unison.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour. I just have check in with the babysitter," she heads for the door.

"Babysitter?"

Elaine turns back to Shawn, beaming, "You have a sister."

Shawn's eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"Her name is Charlotte, and she's six. I'll bring her along if you like."

"I like."

Elaine chuckles, "See you soon, Shawn." With that, she walks out the door.

Jack steps over to his brother, "So, do you believe her?"

"So help me, I do," Shawn nods.

"Good. So do I."

"My cell phone!" Shawn shouts triumphantly as his eye catches the silver object near the door.

"Congratulations. You've found what you were looking for."

Please review! I love the reviews! It's a huge part of why I updated. Thanks so much to those who have. If it weren't 3:15 in the morning, I'd thank each of you personally. Maybe I'll be able to next time, which will hopefully come before another two years go by.


End file.
